Sucked In
by Shadowolf765
Summary: An infamous computer hacker escapes jail and no one seems to care. Even after seeing this on the late night news, Ann doesn't care, nothing will stop her from playing the new update for her favorite game.


**This is my first time posting on here, been writing or over a year now but never had anyone around to give opinions. Would love feed back since this is the first I have written like this. Thanks for the help :D**

~Ann~

"The infamous computer genius escaped jail around noon yesterday…" I walk out into the middle of the room and took a sip of my pop. On the TV screen there was a picture of a man who looked to be in his late teens, early twenties, black hair, blue eyes, and the information bar said he stood at five foot seven, with a weight of one hundred and fifty pounds. I grabbed the remote and turned down the volume but turned on the subtitles, I didn't need my mother waking up to this. "The man goes by the name of Shade, but his real name is not known or in any documents, the government claims to have lost his file and are working to recover it." I shake my head and turn off the TV, going back into the kitchen to finish loading up on snacks. Apparently this man had been caught before he had done something extremely major, except no one knew what it was he had been about to do. The government could keep certain things covered when they try. Well since I had been waiting all week for this weekend I wasn't about to stay off my beloved computer because some weirdo could do world ending tricks on one. By the way, my name is Ann but everyone calls me Shadow simply because the school I go to is filled with gamers, and I happened to be one, as well as using the same game name for all the games I play and if I can't, I use variations. This weekend was the new update for a new game, it was one of a kind, with many other games attempting to mimick it. The graphics were almost like looking outside, and it had the ability to create and wear things you make, as long as it belonged on you. I was in complete love with this game and many I knew were going to be going on this one server that had so many perks and amazing things, I had been told by an anyomous email about it and I sent it to everyone I had known. I had even started build and creating that day, getting as far as a house and some armor. I walked up to my room with a cup of green pop and a few snacks, I was going to be up all night and I was going to need assistance with that. I quickly and quietly scaled the creaky stairs and darted past my mother's room and fled into the darkness of my room. I touched the lamp on the floor and it lit up to the low setting. I touched it once more and it went to the medium setting and I was able to see my entire room without an issue. I took a sip of my drink, sat down, and booted up my computer. I looked at the clock on my computer as it began booting up programs. It was two minutes from midnight. I plugged my head phones in and placed them on my head before bringing up the game and logging on. The clock clicked to 11:59 and I waited as my music program loaded while I logged onto a server. It was only me for now but I had told everyone I knew to come on after midnight so we could have the server to ourselves. As the world rendered, I found my left hand inching towards the power button but I pulled it away unaware of the danger I was about to be in. The screen flashed twice before a black screen came up and I felt a wave of intense nausea and tiredness. I watched as the server loaded and my character fell from a high place onto the ground. I fell asleep with my hands hovering over the command button. It felt like the air had been stolen from my lungs and my body was being compressed into a space way smaller than my body would go. A feeling of intense pressure and heat washed over me for a few seconds before it all disappeared and I felt something on my check. I blinked once and couldn't see anything; I blinked furiously for several more minutes before any colour began to return to my vision. At first it was just seeing shapes, and everything was different. It resembled outside more than anything and I got a gut wrenching feeling I wasn't at home anymore. I looked around me and stood waiting for someone to yell and for painted curtains to fall revealing my room, but a small breeze blew through the area and the trees rustled and the grass whispered. In the distance I thought I could hear animals such as deer and cows but I wasn't sure. What I was more concerned about was the fact that it was night and I could hear creatures roaming around, searching for players to kill. I quickly went over and fell the three closets trees before digging into the ground and making a makeshift shelter. As I sat there waiting for the sun to rise, I wondered if maybe I was hallucinating or dreaming, it could have been something in the drink or the food, or both. Maybe this was me dreaming while someone was breaking into our house and stealing stuff. Maybe I had been kidnapped and was on drugs right now and I had mentally shut down. None of those seemed likely to happen, the detail was too much for a dream and hallucinations usually don't make any sense. I crafted while I waited for the sun to rise and by the time it did, I was well enough off to go and search for the home I had created and except the fact that I was now somehow trapped on this server.

~Chrisic~

He opened his eyes and found himself staring at something that was entirely different than his room. Chrisic looked around and didn't recognize the area around him. As he stood and looked around he found that there were several others around him looking off into the distance as if in too much of a shock to do anything off in the distance . Chrisic could hear a person screaming something. Little did he know that he was only about hundred feet away from Shadow. Chrisic took off in the opposite direction of the screaming figuring that something was coming that way and if it was it would most likely come this way next. He didn't even allow time to register the fact that he was running on game generated grass, that he had been dumped into a game. Something else had taken over and he was just watching as a specter. For the first several days Chrisic was able to survive and start a base of him own. On his fifth night he got several people banging on his door, begging for him to let him and to help them. Chrisic had been too cowardly to even move from his corner behind his bed. Only after a few seconds he could only hear fleeing feet and screams as something caught up with them and gave chase. After sitting through two more nights of this and feeling the weight of guilt build Chrisic decides that he should go and seek out the people he knew, and he knew for a fact that Shadow was on. Mitch never questioned Shadow and Blue followed Shadow everywhere, they were like a herd of puppies after a leader. The thing was that they could do things; Chrisic had only been a useless puppy following after someone he wanted to please. It wasn't till the tenth day that Chrisic was ready to go and find his friends. As his hand touched the door knob his head filled with a pain like no other, it felt like someone was shoving something into his head and expecting it to fit no problem. Into his head this information and instructions as well as commands and they came out of his mouth by no will of his own, but it made the pain bearable and so he let the words flow. Unknowingly at that same time as Shadow was doing the same thing as him about two hundred and thirty three meters away. Once the pain had left and the words slowed to a stop, Chrisic became obsessed with the idea that he needed to write all the information in his head onto something, so he created a book and spent two days writing, reading, and being in shock. This book was ordering him to become someone that was the complete opposite of what he was. It was also asking him to hurt the one thing he actually liked. The instructions were simple, build a wall, a tower, and roads. That was all he had to do and the people sent his way would establish their own rules. The book said for him to become a ruthless, emotionless, and feared leader. Even as he read the words he could feel something inside of him stir, a power of some sort. Chrisic looked out into the darkness that was falling onto the world and saw brief flash of white past his window. He went closer to the window and watched as a player walked out of the trees and strolled up to his house. Calm as anyone could be, behind him trailed a crowd as large as twenty creatures. All of them looking like tamed dogs. There were elemental and giant spiders, wraiths, demons, a single dragon, a saber cat, two witches and a single man who had the appearance of any normal player but his eyes glowed white and on his back were broken brown wings and he seemed to have a tail and a tattoo on him. He looked the closets to a player, and yet, he felt the most alien, the most dangerous out of this entire group. The man leading them walked by and knocked on the door. Spreading cracks along its frame. Chrisic walks over to the door and opens it just a hair and all the eyes fall on him. The man in the front only smiles and opens his hands, in it is a small pendent. The pendent looked like a spiral of lines and circles woven in an intricate but meaningless design.

"Would you like to accept the blessing of the goddess of beasts?" The man tilted his head to the left and proceeded to smile bigger with his eyes closed, never showing his teeth. He suddenly looked like a predator assessing his prey. In Chrisic's head he could hear the beginning of his sentence playing over and over in my head, but in a different voice, lighter, female. '_accept the blessing of…..accept the blessing of….accept the blessing of.' _ Suddenly Chrisic nods, as though someone had just pulled a string on him and made him nod. The man opened one eye and placed his head straight and dropped his smile.

"You have made a correct decision my brother. For those who oppose the goddess of beasts, oppose all who do her work." The man laid the pendent on the threshold of Chrisic's house and gave a sweep of his hand before backing up and turning around to leave. On impulse Chrisic leapt out of his house and touched the man before asking a question, noting that all the beasts were ready to attack him.

"I have a quick question, what is this goddess's name?" Chrisic pulled his hand off of the man's shoulder and the man only looked at him with an evil smile.

"She has yet to be named, this man with the broken wings will be the one to name her." he says that she was one of the first on and that she currently will reside in the city of light. It was all the man said before turning around again and leaving. Chrisic only watched the man with the broken wings, and as the man walked by, his right broken wing brushed against Chrisic's right arm, and smiled as he left Chrisic on the ground as he hyperventilated and his eyes darted all over the place. What he was seeing was what was to come, and what would happen should he not do his part. The party of creatures all walked away and disappeared in the direction of Chrisic's spawn point.

**Hey their, hoped you weren't bored to death, intros are always slow. thanks for reading, leave a review if their was something you liked or thought needs to be changed. :D**


End file.
